Irresistível
by HueHueMano
Summary: Título Original: Irresistible Por: Suzie's Q Sinopse: Tem alguma coisa na Amortência de Lily que ela simplesmente não consegue identificar. Cover: Viria


Enquanto saía da sala de Poções com os outros alunos de sexto ano, Lily ainda encarava por sobre os ombros os caldeirões. Bem, um em especial. Aquele pequeno, no fundo da sala que ainda emanava sua fumaça entorpecente. Ela estava tão desatenta, que ao dar mais uns passos deu de encontro com com as costas de alguém.

Ele se virou e riu. "Tudo bem aí, Evans?"

"Tudo, Sirius." Ela respondeu distraída, seus olhos arregalados ao finalmente se deslocarem do caldeirão. _O que era aquilo? Estava na ponta da língua._

"Você tá com cara de estressada." Disse ele em tom de divertimento. Remus a seu lado a olhou de forma mais curiosa.

"Algo errado, Lily?"

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas com aparente frustração perguntou, "O que sentiram na Amortência de vocês?", esperando que as respostas ligassem algo em seu cérebro.

"Café," enumerou Sirius. "E cigarros. E Gasolina."

"Gasolina?"

"Gasolina."

Ela parou por um segundo, mas deu de ombros. O fato de ele saber o que era gasolina a pegara desprevenida, mas então se lembrou que ele fazia Estudos Trouxas e era fascinado por esse tipo de coisa. Não que isso a ajudasse.

Olhou para Remus em desespero.

"Torta," ele falou "E pergaminho fresco. E canela."

Isso a fez abrir um sorriso. "Canela?"

"É, minha mãe cheira a canela." Mas não ajuda.

Decepcionada e confusa, ela se dirigiu à mesa de almoço para se sentar com suas amigas, os garotos se sentando em frente. Não encostou na comida. Em vez disso encarava o nada pensativa. Ela conhecia aquele cheiro, só não sabia onde o havia sentido antes. Era uma grande combinação de coisas que a fizeram divagar com contentamento antes de reparar que tinha um sorriso abobalhado no rosto no meio da sala.

Ela pensou muito no assunto, quase exaurindo sua hora de almoço tentando definir o cheiro. Ele a inquietava de alguma maneira. Eventualmente decidiu engolir a comida às pressas para não se arrepender depois, ainda perdida em pensamento. Ou, _estava_ , até que James Potter apareceu correndo pelo salão, derrapou do seu lado e se debruçou por cima dela para pegar um sanduíche. Ele sorriu pra todos, disse que precisava correr, e saiu disparado novamente. Mas isso não importa. Lily tinha ficado rígida, seus olhos se esbugalhando espantosamente. Seu cheiro - polimento de vassoura e café e seja lá qual for a colônia que usava e aquele distinto cheiro de _garoto_ \- a atingira como um turbilhão pela segunda vez essa manhã.

Engoliu em seco, congelada ao assento enquanto sua mente entrava numa espiral sem controle. _James Potter_ era o cheiro em sua Amortência mais cedo. Pra início de conversa, isso era absurdo, ridículo até, isso... Fazia completo sentido, e ela se perguntou como podia não tê-lo reconhecido antes. Ele a havia deixado zonza, porque o garoto realmente cheirava bem, assim deixou sua mente correr solta por uns minutos, fantasias meio formadas florescendo antes que se desse conta (todas envolvendo os dois sozinhos e próximos o suficiente para que esse cheiro a envolvesse). Dessa forma, quase que em transe, fez seu caminho para a sala de aula.

Foi muito mais tarde naquele dia que ele cruzou novamente pelos pensamentos de Lily. Já estava tarde, com certeza depois da meia-noite, e ela estava arrumando suas coisas antes de ir para a cama, esfregando os olhos fatigados e espiando pela quase apagada luz do fogo.

Só restavam os septuanistas, de quem ela se despediu cansadamente ao se dirigir às escadas. Quando avistou algo jogado por sobre às costas de uma poltrona.

Ela o pegou, revirando-o até enrubescer com o nome estampado na parte de trás 'Potter'. Sem conseguir se segurar, levantou o casaco para perto do rosto e respirou fundo - tinha o cheiro dele. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo o coração se apertar de um jeito que não tinha notado que era familiar antes desse momento, de fato, já havia se sentido assim muitas vezes.

Sua bolha estourou depois de alguns segundos e finalmente reparou em seus colegas - aqueles ainda de pé - a encarando com incredulidade.

Ficou imediatamente vermelha, e mesmo que seu cérebro gritasse o contrário, seus olhos o encontraram. Ele a estava observando, uma sobrancelha levantada. Mas ele não parecia achar graça. Na verdade, o sorriso que lançou em sua direção parecia genuíno e caloroso, mesmo enquanto os outros começavam a rir.

"É macio, né?" Disse ele iniciando conversa, como se fosse perfeitamente normal achar Lily _inalando sua roupa._ Ele se virou novamente para ela e sorriu, dessa vez ela não se surpreendeu ao sentir seu coração disparar como louco, seu estômago se embrulhando.

"Pode ficar com ele se quiser, Evans."


End file.
